


Touch Me

by bunbunjolras



Series: Noodle Boyfriends [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/pseuds/bunbunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why haven't we had sex yet?” Enjolras asked one morning as Grantaire scribbled away in his sketchbook. The book lowered slowly, and Grantaire gazed over the top of it at him, one thick, dark eyebrow quirked upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took three months for Enjolras to finally make the first move. They'd been sleeping in the same bed for a few weeks now, whenever they decided they didn't want to go home just yet and ended up collapsing into a heap in bed together, a tangled mass of heavy limbs and tired murmurs and kisses. 

“Why haven't we had sex yet?” Enjolras asked one morning as Grantaire scribbled away in his sketchbook. The book lowered slowly, and Grantaire gazed over the top of it at him, one thick, dark eyebrow quirked upwards.

“What?”

“We've not had sex yet. We've been together for a while now but we've not done anything more than kiss. Am I doing something wrong?” he asked, not looking up at Grantaire, his cheeks a vibrant red as he plucked at the hem of his boxers, the same crimson colour as his face. “It's not that I don't like the kissing, I love the kissing but...I want something more.”

“Oh thank god,” Grantaire mumbled to himself. “I was waiting for you. You said something about not having done much before, I didn't want you to feel...pressured or anything.”

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. For waiting, I mean,” he told Grantaire, and shuffled up beside him. “So. Do you want to?”

“What, now?” Grantaire asked, incredulous, half convinced he was still asleep and this was the beginning of a lovely dream. 

Enjolras shrugged and leaned down to kiss him. “No time like the present.”

“How romantic,” he mumbled with a brief grin. With a soft sigh, Grantaire ran his fingers up into his boyfriend's messy golden hair, kissing him slowly, indulgently before he pulled back a little. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

Enjolras nodded, and slithered off the bed to retrieve them from the top drawer of his dresser, as well as a tie to keep his hair away from his face with. He dropped the bottle of lube and when he bent over to pick it up, Grantaire whistled from the bed, smirking broadly when Enjolras turned to glare at him. He threw lube at him and stomped across, slapping the little foil packets of the condoms down on the bedside table. Grantaire caught his wrist gently and rubbed a brief figure eight onto the the skin, and within moments Enjolras was stifling a laugh and pushing Grantaire's hand away.

“So, what would you like to do?” Grantaire asked when Enjolras crawled into his lap, straddling him comfortably. “What have you done before, what do you want to try?” Enjolras flushed a deep pink, and Grantaire pulled him close, kissing his cheeks gently. “It's okay,” he told him with a broad smile. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Okay? Just say stop whenever you don't feel comfortable any more and we'll stop.”

He was still flushed and looked incredibly embarrassed for a moment before he leaned in close to whisper in Grantaire's ear like he was worried someone might overhear. “I've never...nothing. I've done nothing.” 

“Then why all the condoms and lube?”

Enjolras buried his face in Grantaire's chest and groaned. “Anticipation,” he managed eventually. “When I was at the store last week I bought them just in case we did it that evening after dinner.”

He looked so hideously embarrassed that Grantaire chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing from one cheek across his nose to the other. “Look, don't be embarrassed, okay?” he murmured, hooking a finger under his chin to get him to look him in the eye. “What we're going to do is you're going to have a shower, and I'm going to get us both something to eat because my stomach is digesting itself right now, and while you're in the shower you're going to decide if you really want to do this today, and if the answer is yes we'll decide how we're going to do it, and if the answer is no, we can wait until another day. Does that sound okay?” 

He nodded, and Grantaire leaned in to kiss him briefly, before they both got up and Enjolras headed to the bathroom without another word, and Grantaire headed to the kitchen. He tried his best not to think about the fact that before long he could be having sex with Enjolras, who was in the next room probably naked by now, all wet and soapy...

He ground the heel of his palm into his crotch in an effort to get his cock to stop doing all of his thinking for him, and managed to ignore his erection long enough to make up a plate of sandwiches and carry them back into the bedroom. He was so ridiculously infatuated with Enjolras already, without having had sex with him, that he didn't want to do anything to scare him away, or to damage their relationship or his boyfriend's surprisingly fragile sense of self-worth. 

He had vowed to himself a month into their relationship – when he'd first realised he was happy to wait for as long as Enjolras wanted to – that he was going to ensure that Enjolras was well taken care of when they did decide to go to bed together. Grantaire had resolved to make sure he took his time, that nothing was undecided before they started, that Enjolras knew exactly what was going to happen, and Grantaire would make sure, he'd promised himself, that Enjolras was comfortable with all of it. 

Enjolras looked unfairly beautiful when he left the bathroom, his long blond hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of his head that looked simultaneously slapdash and meticulously planned, his pale skin still covered in glistening beads of water, his face a little flushed from the heat of the water. 

“I still want to,” he murmured, lingering in the doorway, looking pretty much anywhere but at Grantaire, gripping the towel wrapped around his waist with a white-knuckled hand. 

“Come sit with me.” He cleared a space on the bed, stashing the sandwiches up on the windowsill. He shuffled over and beckoned Enjolras closer, and gathered him into his arms when he crawled onto the bed. “How about we just start small? Just see how things go.” He leaned down to kiss Enjolras softly. “You have nothing to worry about,” he whispered. “All you have to do is say stop and we'll stop. It's okay, I don't mind if you want to wait a little longer.”

After a fierce kiss, Enjolras sighed and leaned against his boyfriend. “Please,” he murmured. “Touch me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super-fast handjobs and an influx of emotions.

Grantaire obliged, pulling Enjolras up so as he was sitting astride Grantaire's lap, slipping one hand up the back of Enjolras' bare thigh to his ass and the other fisting gently in his hair as he kissed him, his teeth nipping lightly at his lip before he mapped out the inside of Enjolras' hot mouth with his tongue. He pulled him as close as he could, their hips flush, and moaned a little at the contact.

After a few moments, Grantaire pulled back, breathless and looked up at Enjolras, who chased after his lips briefly before his eyes fluttered opened and he looked at him dazedly, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips pink and swollen. “Just say stop if you want me to,” he reminded Enjolras, who nodded absently. 

He slipped his hand further and further up Enjolras' leg before brushing his fingers against Enjolras' cock, just the briefest of touches but it had the blond's hips bucking lightly in an attempt to get a bit more contact. Enjolras let his head drop back and sighed, and Grantaire curled his fingers loosely around his cock and gave it a few slow, languorous strokes as he sucked bruises into the skin of his pale, slender neck, in between murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear. 

It didn't take long before Enjolras was gasping, trembling and sweaty, thrusting up against Grantaire's hand as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Please,” Enjolras gasped, his legs trembling with the effort of keeping still, and it took just a few more quick strokes, Grantaire's thumb swiping over the head of his cock gently, for him to come with a cry and a shudder, panting against Grantaire's shoulder. 

Grantaire smiled and pressed a line of kisses into his boyfriend's shaking shoulder. “You okay?” he murmured, reaching down to cup his face and seal their lips together for another kiss, Enjolras' skin hot beneath his lips. 

“So much better,” he murmured back. 

“Than what?”

“Than I imagined. Than doing it myself. Thank you.” 

Grantaire smiled and pulled him close, cuddling him to his chest. “You're very welcome,” he murmured. “We should have some breakfast. After that we can decide if we want to do something else today. Okay?”

Enjolras frowned a little, sliding his hand down Grantaire's torso to run his fingers over the ridge of his cock in his boxers. “I want to – I want to do something,” he murmured, still breathing a little faster than he should. “Tell me what to do?” His fingers fluttered uncertainly against Grantaire's erection, and the artist smiled and reached down to hold his hand and pull it away a little. 

“Not just now,” he murmured. “This isn't about me, this is about you, sweetheart.”

“I want to make you feel good,” Enjolras responded, pouting slightly. “I want you to know what you like, what makes your toes curl.”

Grantaire chuckled and stroked at his back gently. “I'll tell you what – we'll have breakfast, recover a little bit, and then we can spend the afternoon...negotiating. Learning.”

Enjolras kissed him slowly and smiled when they pulled apart. “Sounds good.”

 

 

They feasted on sandwiches, chocolate biscuits and cartons of orange juice, trading lazy kisses and murmured words of happiness and contentment. Enjolras didn't bother getting dressed, entirely content to sit around on the bed wearing nothing but a towel, his hair still gathered up in the messy bun he'd put it in earlier, a few strands falling down around his face. Grantaire was wearing an ancient pair of ratty green boxers, which fit him closely enough that Enjolras could still see the outline of his erection – and therefore the size of his rather impressive cock – quite easily. Every now and then he'd find himself looking down at it and wondering what it would feel like in his hand, or in his mouth, and was jolted out of his thoughts by Grantaire clearing his throat and making a 'my eyes are up here' gesture.

“I want you to fuck me,” Enjolras blurted out once the plate of sandwiches was empty and the only things left in the juice cartons were the straws. Grantaire's eyes widened, and he looked like all of his christmases had come at once. “Now. Today.” 

“Why?” was the only thing he could manage to say. 

“I've been thinking about it for a while, not just today,” Enjolras started. “And you've been so patient and kind with me, I want to show you how much I appreciate that.”

“Please don't feel like you have to do this for me, Enjolras. Please?”

Enjolras flushed a brilliant red and screwed his eyes shut tight. “Dammit, Grantaire, all I can think about is your cock inside my ass and you're trying to be noble?” 

Grantaire laughed and leaned over the plates and empty cartons to press a kiss onto Enjolras' flushed face.

The blond paused, sighed, and opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. “Look, I want you. I want to be with you in every way possible, including like this. I don't know what I'm doing here, and I don't know how it'll feel or how good it will be for either of us, and to be perfectly honest I'm a little bit scared, but that's nothing to do with you, that's all me.”

“Why are you scared?” Grantaire asked, pulling Enjolras in closer and resting their foreheads together gently. 

“I'm scared you'll wake up one morning and realise I'm not what you want,” he babbled, his voice thick with tears suddenly. “I'm scared all the time because I don't want you to get bored of me. I'm terrified all the time that I'll say something and it'll come out wrong or it all gets out of hand and you'll leave me.” Tears spilled down his face as he looked up at Grantaire. “Please don't leave me.”

“I won't,” Grantaire croaked, perilously close to crying himself. “I won't leave you, there's nothing you can say that will make me leave you.” He pulled Enjolras as close as he could, not all that bothered about the knee in his belly and the elbow in his neck, just wanting to be in as much contact with the blond as he could. “I'm scared too,” he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Enjolras' ear. “All the time. But we don't have to be. Please don't be afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I MADE AN EMOTION
> 
> i swear this wrote itself - Enjolras is nervous and unable to keep himself from saying whatever pops into his head. poor baby isn't used to being nervous :(
> 
> next chapter is the last, and i swear to god it's happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at long last, the do is done.

It took a lot of cuddling and kissing and crying for the two of them to calm down, and after a half hour of giggling hysterically and sharing chocolate biscuits and trading half-hidden smiles, when Grantaire went to the bathroom Enjolras leaned over the bed and picked up his sketchbook, flicking through the pages until he came to one of himself. 

The book was unremarkable, a green leather-bound A5 sketchbook, but inside of it was a whole host of bizzare, perfectly rendered images. Etherial looking winged creatures like fairies with the faces of cats or talons like birds, centaurs and gaseous landscapes, wickedly sharp-looking blades wielded by unassuming children.

The most interesting image was towards the back of the book. It was unmistakeably a picture of Enjolras, but not as he'd ever seen himself. His blond hair curled wildly around his head as he was sprawled across the bed, either asleep or just awake, a sheet barely covering the swell of his ass, his skin somehow rendered on the page with a curious softness that he couldn't quite imagine how Grantaire would have managed. He could just about make out a few other details, like the small spray of moles on his back, the little fold in his skin from the odd angle he was lying at. 

“That's not - ” 

He looked up to see Grantaire standing in the doorway, blushing furiously. He crossed the room and took the book gently from his hands and set it down on the table. 

“You weren't supposed to see that. I'm sorry,” he mumbled, and Enjolras frowned. 

“Why are you sorry?” he asked, sitting up and pushing his hair back from his face. 

Grantaire shifted uncomfortably for a moment before sitting down beside him. “I didn't ask.”

Enjolras laughed and reached over to place one hand on either side of his face and squeeze his cheeks, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “You're a silly, silly man, Grantaire,” he told him, still laughing. “You don't have to ask permission. Draw what you want, but show me? I want to see everything you've done. It's amazing.”

Grantaire flushed, and Enjolras smiled at him before dotting kisses all over his face. 

“So,” Enjolras said eventually. “The sex. We should do it.”

Grantaire chuckled and gave Enjolras a gentle push on the shoulder, sending him sprawling backwards on the bed. 

“Hmm, so you want to do the sex with me, do you?” said Grantaire in a posh, affected accent. “That is an agreeable proposition, I would very much like to do the sex with you too.”

Enjolras laughed and swatted lightly at his boyfriend's chest. “You're so silly.”

“I aim to please,” Grantaire told him with a serious expression, and after a moment his face seemed to soften. “So you really want to do this?”

“Yes,” Enjolras responded, resolute – no longer nervous or scared as he had been earlier. “I'm ready.”

Grantaire looked ecstatic. “Okay. We have to do a few things first.”

Enjolras nodded, his face beginning to flush already. “Like what?”

“First things first – relax. We can't do this if you're tense. It literally won't happen.”

“Okay,” Enjolras said to himself. “Relax.” He took a few deep breaths. “What next?”

Grantaire smirked and leaned in close. “Next, we get you a little bit turned on.”

Getting Enjolras a little turned on wasn't much of a challenge – a few brief, chaste kisses evolved quickly into longer, more drawn out meetings of their lips, and tongues, hands on hips and shoulders and fingers running lightly over nipples. Within a few minutes Enjolras was pink-cheeked and starry-eyed, and Grantaire considered his task complete and pulled away.

Enjolras whined a little and scowled at his boyfriend. “Why did you stop?”

“There's something else we're supposed to be doing. This is going to take a while, okay, so make sure you're going to be comfortable okay?”

“You're saying okay a lot,” Enjolras mumbled as he lay back on the bed, lifting his ass to let Grantaire tuck a towel underneath him. 

“I know, I'm just a bit...excited.” He turned away to fetch the lube and looked back over at Enjolras with a puzzled expression on his face. “Roll over.”

Enjolras pouted. “Do I have to?”

“It'll be more comfortable this way, I promise. Up on your knees, please.”

With a huff, Enjolras rolled over and got up onto his hands and knees, feeling exposed and not very comfortable at all. 

Grantaire climbed up onto the bed behind him and leaned over to kiss down the line of his spine, making Enjolras shudder briefly in delight. “This is going to be cold,” he whispered, and Enjolras couldn't hold back the cry of surprise that he gave when something chilly and wet trickled down the cleft of his ass. “I did warn you,” he laughed, and Enjolras reached back to swat at him. 

“Meanie.”

“I'm sorry it wasn't warmer but I don't know if lube can handle being heated in a microwave. It'll match your body temperature soon, I promise.” He leaned in close and Enjolras tensed noticeably. “You need to relax a little,” Grantaire told him gently. “You need to take a deep breath and relax. And remember, say stop and we stop.”

Enjolras dropped his head a little and took a couple of deep breaths again. A finger trailed down between his cheeks and brushed lightly over his entrance, and he gasped a little at it. “Breathe,” he was reminded, and he took a few more deep breaths. “This is going to feel a little weird.”

Weird was an understatement – it felt like an intrusion, and Enjolras was only just able to keep from crying out, the noise instead turning into a strangled groan. 

“You okay?” Grantaire asked once he had pressed his finger in right up to the knuckle. 

“Yeah,” Enjolras breathed, more than a little weirded out by the sensation of it. “I just – I didn't know what to expect.”

Grantaire laughed and leaned over once again to trail a line of kisses down his back. He pulled out a little before pushing back in with a little more ease, a little faster, with more surety, and then again, and again until Enjolras felt it wasn't quite so strange, and it felt a little bit like it might be enjoyable before long. 

“Better?” Grantaire asked, his voice low and rough, and Enjolras squeaked in response as more cold lube met his skin. The artist laughed, and after dropping the bottle ran his spare hand down his back gently. “Gonna add another finger, okay?”

Enjolras nodded, and when Grantaire retreated he almost missed the sensation of it, only to find that the feel of two fingers inside him was that much better – he felt full and stretched but it wasn't bad, not at all. 

“That feels good,” he murmured, and he felt Grantaire sigh against his hip. 

“Thank god,” he muttered, and did something with his fingers that had Enjolras moaning loudly, starts bursting behind his eyes. 

“Oh, do that again,” he whined, and Grantaire did, knocking Enjolras' arms out from beneath him and leaving him face down on the bed, keening pathetically. 

“Looks like we found your prostate. Go us!” Grantaire said happily as he slipped another finger in, spreading the three digits occasionally to work him a bit more open. “I know this is a lot to take in for your first time, but darling, you're doing so well.”

Enjolras moaned into the bedding, his hips rocking experimentally against Grantaire's fingers. 

“Right,” Grantaire said, pulling his fingers out entirely. Enjolras whined and flopped down sideways on the bed. 

“Why did you stop?”

Grantaire smirked and climbed up onto the bed as well. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the headboard, reclining quite a way across some pillows. “Come here,” he murmured, coaxing Enjolras into his lap with gentle kisses and touches, wrapping his fingers loosely around Enjolras' cock and giving it a few experimental strokes. Enjolras sighed and straddled him easily, settling himself just above Grantaire's cock and resisting the temptation to grind back against it a little. 

“You're going to ride me,” he murmured into Enjolras' hair. “That way you control the pace.”

He reached down and grabbed his own latex and lubricant-covered length and guided Enjolras back gently, pushing him down so as just the head of his cock was inside of the blond, the ring of muscle tightening and giving sporadically as Enjolras sighed against him. The difference in height between them meant that Enjolras had to bend quite a lot to lean down and kiss Grantaire gently, gasping a little against his lips as he sank down inch by inch, slowly and carefully, grasping at the headboard to keep himself steady. 

“It's – it feels weird,” he gasped as he settled into Grantaire's lap. 

“Good weird or bad weird?” Grantaire responded, similarly breathless, gazing up at Enjolras with a dazed expression. 

“Good, I think. Yeah,” he murmured, rolling his hips and letting his head drop back. “Definitely good weird, I – oh.”

Grantaire had snaked his hand down between their bodies and wrapped one of his hands around Enjolras' cock, and was pinching his nipples with the other, moving from one to the other every now and then. 

“Oh god,” Enjolras squeaked, raising himself up slightly on his knees and then rocking back down. “If you – if you keep doing that I'm not – I'm not - ” He had to stop speaking for a moment to moan loudly, dropping his head down as far as he could. “I'm not gonna last, R. Please.”

Grantaire laughed shakily before moaning as Enjolras moved up and down his cock slowly. “Please what?”

“I don't know,” he moaned, moving his hips a little faster. He reached down and gripped Grantaire' wrist, making him move his hand a bit more quickly as he jerked him off. “Just, please.”

They lapsed into a silence broken occasionally by moans and gasps and the increasingly wet sound of skin on skin. Enjolras was flushed from his face all the way down his chest, and Grantaire wanted nothing more than to immortalise this moment, his boyfriend's face all scrunched up and pink as he worked himself up and down on Grantaire's cock. 

With a cry and no other warning, Enjolras came, a shock even to himself as he lost his grip on the head board and slipped forwards, his forehead colliding hard with the crown of Grantaire's head, hard enough to hurt. 

“Oh,” he murmured dazedly after a few moments of panting into the artist's hair. “That's what all the fuss is about, then.”

 

 

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asked some time later, cracking one blue eye open to look up at Grantaire, who sat cross legged against the headboard again, sketchbook balanced on his knee, pencil in one hand and a cigarette in the other. 

“Immortalising the moment,” he said, before taking a drag. “I'll show you when I'm done.”

Enjolras hummed contentedly, letting his eye shut again. The next time he opened them, some time must have passed as it was darker outside and the shower was running. He sat up and noticed the sketchbook open on the pillow next to him. 

It was his own face, half buried in a pillow, a soft smile picking up the corners of his lips. There was a light dusting of pink from a crayon, which sat abandoned by the ashtray, across his nose and cheeks, and he looked...happy. Sated. In love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The position described in this chapter is the rocking horse :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
